


Written in the Stars

by angelboygabriel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Astrology, Flirting, M/M, Modern AU, Tarot Cards, established... hitting on each other, very mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: George Luz? Using completely stupid ways to try and pick up Joe Toye?...Absolutely.





	Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Based solely on actor portrayals.

 

"You're never gonna be able to get into his pants with your astrology shit, George." Perconte said with a long sigh as George mused about ways to seduce his date tonight into bed.

"That's funny, Frank, because my horoscope says that I need to trust my gut and my gut says 'astrology shit' is gonna get me laid." George shot back and Perconte rolled his eyes.

"This is Joe Toye we're talking about. He's the most serious guy we know apart from Sparky." he reasoned and George tsked.

"And yet, he hits on me and laughs when I do it back-"

"Because he _likes you_ , fuckwad-"

"-and you only agree to go to someone's place if sex is being considered! My chakras are balanced. My crystals are polished and all that good stuff. Today's my day. Tonight is the night... of nights." George said dramatically and Perconte just smacked him on the side of the head as he walked out of the apartment, Luz's laughter carrying out into the hallway.

 

* * *

 

So, when he came over for their date, Joe totally bought into the astrology shit.

(Maybe it was the really great pizza that came before a long and complicated horoscope reading, or maybe it was George's ass in his favorite jeans. George wanted to say it was probably both as well as his cinnamon candle gifted to him from Tab who swore it was the perfect mood setter. It _did_ smell really good.)

Toye had been entertained by the array of mystically charged antics Luz had presented him with that impish smile and eyebrow wiggle. Crystals, palms, herbs, everything. He was apparently really into the stuff and Joe found it rather endearing.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Joe asked dubiously, and Luz held up a finger.

"I read tarot cards too." George said with a cheery grin, and Joe leaned forward.

"Okay. Impress me." he challenged and George smirked. He kept his standard tarot cards in a tidy stack on the coffee table for entertaining guests, but his extra special set was stored on his bedside table. He grabbed it and ran back to the kitchen, placing them down as he shuffled them to his liking.

"Pick three, and they'll tell your future." George instructed as he fanned them out, and Joe plucked a trio decisively and laid them on the table so they were covered.

George flipped over the first one with a barely concealed smile. A bold red arrow pointed at George, and Joe raised his eyebrows.

"Ahh, the arrow of... direction. This guides you to a... person who will, uh, be in your future." he said and the corners of Joe's mouth quirked.

George flipped over the next card, a detailed illustration of a room with the proclamation "The Bedroom of Luz" written in tidy script over it. Joe broke into a full on smile now, and held back laughter as George explained.

"So this card is really interesting because it usually means sex. Funny that should follow the arrow card, amirite? Also how weird it's my bedroom. That's a real coincidence." George said, mirth coloring his voice. Joe took incentive to flip the last card and rolled his eyes with a snort as he read it.

"This says 'fuck me' in sharpie." Joe read.

"I think the stars are trying to tell you something." George replied innocently, and his eyes widened as Joe grabbed his collar and yanked him forwards.

"Are cards the only types of tricks you know?" he asked, and George shook his head vehemently before grinning wickedly and leaning forwards even more to brush his lips against Joe's ear.

"I know some tricks to make you _scream_." he whispered, and Joe stood up, grabbing George's hand.

"My horoscope says I need to prove that theory." he responded seriously, and George gleefully dragged him to his bedroom to do just that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...and frank wakes up with a text that says "it worked bitch"


End file.
